When Girls Turn into Women
by Panteradogs
Summary: Kisa has gotten her first period at the sohma house. What happens when Kyo is the only one there and he has to deal with Kisa's time of the month ? oneshot


**Hehehehehehe I was thinking about this funny Idea out of know where but It seemed Like a good I dea to do it so here goes my sceond story made. I hope you people like it**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hiro, and Kisa where planning on going to the park tomorrow after school but Today they stopped by the house. Kisa wasn't feeling good that day, she was complaining of a stomach ache.

"Kisa are you sure you are alright ? we can go to the park a different day if you want to" Tohru said concerned. "I'm fine its probaly something I ate. Don't worry, I want to go " Kisa said. Not only was she complaining abot a stomach ache but everybody noticed ther she was acting, well... bitchy.

"I still don't understand why whis guy is still complaining, its like he won't shut up, always talking about his problems sheesh" Hiro said while Him and Kisa where watching Mogeta.

"You are not one to talk" Kisa said then rolled her eyes at him. Hiro was in shock. _Maybe just a bad day_ Hiro thought in his mind.

"Kisa would you like some cake ?" Tohru said from the kitchen. "No" Kisa said in a annoyed voice. Hiro was still thinking it just was a bad day for her.Then Kyo came in and saw Hiro and Kisa.

"Oh no, its you " Kyo said as he walked by. "If you didn't want us here you should've said something in the first place" Kisa said glaring at Kyo. Kyo just stared at her in amazement to think the little runt would say soemthing to him. Hiro looked blankly at Kisa think it must be a REALLY bad day for her since she usually is afraid to talk back at anyone.

Kyo walked into the kitchen and Tohru greeted him. "Is it me or is Kisa acting a little bitchy today ?" Kyo whispered to Tohru. "Eh ?" Obviously Tohru hadn't noticed. "Kisa-chan said she wasn't feeling good today" Tohru said with a smile.

"Yeah just leave her alone stupid cat" Yuki said walking down the stairs. "Shut up Damn Rat you act like that all the time !" Kyo yelled while his tail and ears showed up.

"I wouldn't blame her from acting that way, maybe it was your stupid voice or your stupid face that upset her" "Shut up You stupid fart !" "Oh yeah thats real mature " "I said shut up !" "Um please stop fighting" "I'm Going to kick your ass !" "Bring it on Cat Shit !" suddenly Kisa slammed the door open. She looked pretty pissed off.

"Both of you SHUT UP !" Kisa yelled. everybody stared at her as she walked back to watch Mogeta.Hiro was suddenly afraid of Kisa. "They don't know when to stop" Kisa said annoyed.

"Told you she was acting weird" Kyo said. Everybody knew she was acting strange but everybody thought the same thing maybe it was jus a bad day.

The next day everybody stopped by The house again and they where all getting ready to leave. Before they stepped out of the door Kisa said "I have to go the bathroom" "Are you Okay ?" Tohru asked. "I'm fine you guys can go I'll catch up" "Are you sure ?" "I'm fine " Maybe someone shoulde stay with you.

"No its okay, I'll catch up" so they all left. "I should have stayed wit her " Hiro said angy. "No way" Kyo said. "And why not ?" "We all know you like her and who knows what you will do to her while you guys are alone" Hiro turned red and argued. "I wouldn't do anything to her, stupid cat, your probally thinking wrong" "What ? why you little-" "speaking of which, Kyo what time is it ?" Tohru asked.

"Its um...oops I left it at home" Kyo said. "Good one smartass" Yuki said. "Shut up I was to busy looking at your ugly face I forgot !" Kyo yelled. "You're just jealous that you're even uglier" Yuki said. "Shut up ! I'm going back to get it !" "Can you please bring Kisa while you are at it ?" Tohru asked politly. Kyo couldn't say no to her cute face. "Fine" And he walked off.

When he got there he found his watch and yelled Kisa. "Are you still here ?" "yes" he heard a voice from the bathroom. "Well hurry up, they sent me here to get you" "I'll be out in a minute" so Kyo sat on the couch and waited there for about 10 minutes and she finally came out. "Finally, Now lets go" Kyo said.

"I can't" Kisa said. "Why not we got to go!" "wel um" "Well um what ?" kyo saw Kisa garb a piece of paper and a pen, she wrote something down and gave it kyo. She turned red while Kyo opened it.

Kyo read it out loud "I just got my first peroid, oh...AAAHHHH WHAT ?" Kyo turned red and looked at her. "well what do you want me to do about it ?" "well um, I don't Have a pad" Kisa said slowly.

"Like I have one ! Come on Look for one in Tohru's bathroom !" Kyo was so red, he looked like a tomato and so did Kisa. He waited until she came out. "well lets go then !" kyo said not looking at Kisa. "Um, I don't know how to put it on" Kyo turned even redder _I am so glad I am not a girl_ he thought in his mind.

"And um, it dosen't look excactly like I thought it would" Kisa said to Kyo. "What do you mean ?" Kyo said. "Well um, look " Kyo turned around and saw what Kisa was holding.

"Thats not a pad thats a tampon !" Kyo yelled in embarrasment. "I thought it looked weird" "Weird or not its a tampon !" "Well this is all I could find in there" Kyo could never look at Tohru the same way again. _Who would've thought _Kyo thought in his mind.

"My stomach is starting to hurt really bad, Kyo we should go the store" Kisa said holding her stomach.

So they ran to the store. Kisa went into the girls asile while Kyo waited in embarssment. Kisa Finally came back with two bags of pads. "Why so many Kyo hissed so no one could here them. "Well they said that tigers get there period for 21 day, Twice a year" Kisa said like nothing. "Fine just hurry up"

Kyo said in annoyment.

They went home to find Hiro, Tohru, and Yuki waiting in the living room. "Where were you guys ?" Yuki asked annoyed. "And you said I would do something " Hiro said mad. "Kisa had a bit of A problem" Kyo said while Kisa Ran to the bathroom. "Tohru come here" Tohru got up and went to Kyo. Kyo whispered something in her ear.

"Oh my !" Tohru said turning red as Kyo. "I'll be right back" Tohru ran to the bathroom that Kisa went in.

"What was that all about ?" Yuki said confused. "well today Kisa turned into a woman, sadly I was there to go threw it with her" Kyo said floping on the couch. "Oh" Yuki turned red.

"Het whats going on ?" Hiro said feeling left out. Yuki and Kyo looked at him and said "You'll understand when you're older

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well was that weird or what ? laterz people !**


End file.
